Long Distance
by LyricalKris
Summary: Everyone knows about the dangers of the Internet, the liars and the creepers. But friendship can spark there and so can love. Edward and Bella met and fell despite the distance, but though his feelings were true, not everything he said was. A collab with myonlyheroin.
1. Chapter 1

**Kris's A/N: Hello, friends! This little ditty is a collab between me and myonlyheroin. Bella's PoV is mine, and she's taking Edward. I'm hella excited about what we have planned for you!**

**MOH's A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you guys are excited as Kris and I are about this story, and we can't wait to see what you guys think of it!**

* * *

><p>"Dr. Casas, do you think I'm smart?"<p>

Bella looked over at her professor who looked over his glasses back at her, blinking in perplexion. For such a brilliant man, it took him an unreal amount of time to process mundane conversation. She liked to imagine he was thinking so many things at once putting the right words together in the right order was difficult. "I feel this is a trick question."

"I don't play those kinds of games."

He smiled at her, peering in his microscope again. "If you weren't smart, Miss Swan, you wouldn't have been accepted into Eleazar Casas's lab." He patted his chest. "I do pride myself on picking only the brightest students."

Bella rubbed her eyes. "I'm trying to understand Dr. Scarpinato's paper, but it's going over my head."

"It's not you, my dear," Dr. Casas said with a chuckle. "Dr. Scarpinato, although brilliant and innovative, is rather notorious for his presentation. What good, I ask you, is the man's work to anyone if no one can understand his work. It's done on purpose, really. When he pulled away from the rest of the community, started Volturi Industries, he stopped sharing his knowledge."

He looked up. "But I've gotten off track." He moved to a cabinet and began to rummage. "Dr. Cullen spent a great deal of his career reorganizing his research and expounding on it. His interpretive papers will help."

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow. The man was a legend in the scientific community at Northwestern. "You knew him?"

"Still do, I believe." The professor smiled at her briefly before moving on to a different drawer. "Cullen family," he murmured in his collating data voice. "Esme Cullen-very beautiful. Not as beautiful as my Carmen, but quite lovely. Two sons. Big brother…" He snapped his fingers. "Edward Cullen. I believe he just got engaged to a nice young woman. Lily? Something like that.

"Younger brother, Emmett. Ah. Here we go." The professor pulled out a thick file folder and handed it to Bella. "This should help with your research, but…" He picked up a notepad and scrawled something on it. An email address. "Contact Emmett. He followed in his father's footsteps and did work in this very lab, oh, I suppose it's been three or four years now. He'll be happy to help."

"You mean talking to a human being? That's always preferable." Bella flipped through the file, getting more excited as she processed the new data. "Thanks, Dr. Casas."

Bella turned back to her laptop, pulling up her e-mail account. ECullen1121. It was a personal not a professional e-mail address. She hesitated, but then she shrugged.

What did she want to say to the legendary Dr. Carlisle Cullen's youngest son?

_**~0~**_

**From: ECullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

_I have to admit I'm surprised Eleazar referred you to me instead of my father. It's probably for the best. He has so many admirers as it is, I'm afraid one more inflation of his ego and his head might actually explode. _

_I'm kidding, of course. My father is actually a very humble man, and yes, he is brilliant. I'll be sure to pass on your admiration._

_It feels like yesterday I was an undergrad researcher. What do these doctors have against speaking plain English, right? They make it more complicated than necessary. I'd be happy to help however I can._

_Edward Cullen._

"Edward?" Bella pushed her glasses back up her nose and frowned at the screen. Had the professor given her the wrong e-mail address.

**From: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

_I'm sorry. I think I was trying to reach Emmett Cullen. Your brother, right? Maybe a mix up of addresses?_

The next e-mail came almost ten hours later.

**From: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

_Well, you can try to talk to him, but I'm not sure how much help he can be to you. He failed basic high school chemistry._

_I don't think it was an e-mail address mix up. It's a remarkable quirk Eleazar has. He can keep a thousand conflicting theories straight in his head, but he'll mix up the mundane details like which of the Cullen brothers is a scientist. _

Bella snorted. That didn't surprise her.

**From: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

_Are you at least engaged to a Lily?_

This time, the next message came through right away.

**From: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

_EMMETT is MARRIED to ROSE-Rosalie. Eleazar was at the wedding._

At this, Bella giggled, climbing into bed.

It was easy to talk to Edward. That was a good thing. Scientists could be socially awkward. Dr. Casas was lucky to be socially awkward in an endearing way.

Her phone buzzed again just as she was pulling the blankets over her head.

**From: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

_But back on subject. I can give you my brother's e-mail address if you think it might help. Or, if you'd like to send me what questions you have, we can go from there._

**Epov**

When he received the first email from Bella, he knew instantly it was a case of mistaken identity, that she must have thought he was Emmett, but Edward couldn't bring himself to care much about the mix up.

He found he simply wanted to know more about this Bella who was emailing him. He had received the first email just as he was walking out of his office at the cancer research institute in Manchester.

After he received the first message, he told his secretary to hold any and all calls. His thoughts soon moved back to Bella and her research, his curiosity getting the better of him. He quickly found that he liked the banter the two of them seemed to share in just a few emails back and forth.

**From: Bella Swan**

** To: Edward Cullen**

_I was curious. shouldn't you be asleep? I mean, I should already be asleep, it is 2am where I am. _

_**From: Edward Cullen**_

_**To: Bella Swan**_

_Well, seeing how it is just 8am here, where I am in jolly old England, I am wide awake. Though, I really need some coffee…_

Edward's mind was all over the place after just a few hours at the office, and a few more emails to and from Bella that he figured that he would most likely not get any work done for most of the day. He might as well work from home instead, so he packed up his briefcase, grabbed his phone and locked his office door.

As he headed to his car, his phone pinged with an alert of a new email.

**From: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

_No, I think I am probably much safer sticking with you on this, if you don't mind of course. You are probably the safer bet, so I think I will take my chances on you._

_Would you mind if I send you my thesis and outline for my project, and we go from there?_

He unlocked his car door, set his briefcase in the passenger seat, and wondered if he should reply now or later. The cold air in the car soon made his decision for him. On the way home, he found he was curious as to what she chose as her project and how he could possibly help.

Once he reached his flat, he threw his keys on to the counter in the entrance hall and made his way into the kitchen, going about making his dinner as he replied to Bella.

**From: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

_To be quite fair, I think I am the safer bet. Don't you know that I know everything? And no, Miss Swan, that is not my ego talking. Okay, well, maybe it is. Just a bit..._

_Please send me your thesis and outline. I would love to see what you have planned so far._

_Until next time,_

_Edward_

He shut off his phone, and finished his dinner, watching telly up until he finally gave into his yawns. Once morning came, he couldn't check his phone fast enough, and was eager to see if the Bella had replied.

**From: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

_Sir, you will find attached an outline of my research. I would recommend looking at the thesis first, as it contains what I hope to accomplish with this project, and then the outline._

_Please feel free to add anything you think I should cover or any ideas on how to do this. I am open to any and all help you can give me._

_Signed,_

_A stressed out university student_

He opened the documents and found that Bella was very thorough, and very organized in what she wanted to say and hoped to accomplish. The more he read, the more ideas he thought to incorporate in her project.

He only hoped she would like just what would add in the notes.

So he called into work, told them he would be working from home that day as well and set about adding notes to her documents. Bella Swan was obviously a smart student and would accomplish a lot with this project. She definitely knew where she wanted to go with this.

He made his notes and attached them in his next email.

**From: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

_Dear stressed out university student,_

_You are a brilliant woman, and what I read makes me proud you are taking this on. You will find my notes attached inside the documents you sent me. I hope you don't mind._

_Look forward to working with you,_

_Edward_

It didn't take long for the next reply to come through, or a smile to form on Edward's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Kris's AN: Many thanks to jessypt for betawork and, of course, to myheroin for putting up with my nitpicky ass. **

**MOH's A/N: Kris isn't THAT nit picky. I'm excited to be working with her on this! Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kris's A/N: Hanging out at the airport until our flight leaves at 5:00. Welp. The good thing is it means I had time to get this edited and posted hahah!**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Bella first e-mailed Edward. It was becoming habit now to wake up groping for her phone and his latest reply. His analysis of the latest data she provided was in depth and, unlike Dr. Scarpinato's, easy to understand. The breadth of his knowledge was impressive for a grad student. He wrote with the eloquence of a full blown professor.<p>

The night before, he'd succeeded in coaxing her into telling him one of the theories she kept in the back of her head as possibly farfetched—something she would be able to explore with more time and schooling, perhaps.

To: Bella

From: Edward

_My, my, my, but aren't you a clever mouse? It took me several years to come to that conclusion. Your base conclusions aren't wrong. I've attached a study the lab up here is doing. Very hush, hush, Swan. The world isn't ready for this information yet, but I think you might enjoy a bit of a taste._

Cold in the chill of the morning, Bella pulled her comforter up over her head and brought her cell up close to her face, smiling as she read Edward's instructions to pay attention to particular sections that spoke to her ideas. Not for the first time, Bella wondered what Edward's voice sounded like. The quirks in his language were distinctly not-American. She yawned, considering for only a moment if it was rude to ask a personal question of a man she had contacted in a professional guise. But then, they'd touched on the personal from the get go, hadn't they? And Edward still occasionally included little asides about Professor Casas.

Shrugging to herself and blaming early-morning-sleepiness, Bella tapped out an e-mail that had nothing to do with science.

From: Bella

To: Edward

_Okay. Curiosity begs the question, and you can tell me if I'm being nosy or rude. Do you speak with an English accent?_

To: Bella

From: Edward

_Do you read my e-mails with an accent?_

_Yes, as it happens. Despite spending many formative years in the states, I am, at heart, a good English lad. Though I will say when I'm in America for any length of time, I start speaking like you damn Yankees._

Bella screwed up her lips, her curiosity sparked now. His answer had brought on too many questions. Sure, if he'd gone to Northwestern, it stood to reason that he'd spent some time in the states, but something about his reply hinted that he hadn't just been here for college.

To: Edward

From: Bella

_Losing an accent sounds like a pretty serious condition. How often have you been in the states long enough for that to happen?_

To: Bella

From: Edward.

_Ah, not painful at all. It's rather a romantic tale, really. My mother was an American in the army. She wandered into a coffee shop on her day off and smacked right into a blond English lad so wrapped up in his research, he ran right into her. Quite literally. He turned around with a scalding cup of coffee and burned her._

_Yes, if it weren't for second degree burns, I might not exist._

_In any event, long story short, my mother is American and my father is English, which means I'm both. I was born in England and lived there the first four years of my life, then I was in America until I was nine, then England until I went to school there in the states, and now I'm back here again._

Of course, that did nothing to satisfy Bella's curiosity; it only made things worse. As she got ready, she tried to tell herself not to be so damn nosy, but when she sat down to reply to Edward's email, she couldn't help herself.

To: Edward

From: Bella

_Okay, I beg for more details. All I'm saying is that if someone dumped hot coffee on me, I'd be more inclined to want that person as far away from me as possible._

To: Bella

From: Edward

_Well, no one ever accused my mother of being a rational person._

_That's not true, of course. My mother is lovely. My father felt horrendous, as you might expect. It was one of those awkward affairs where he tried to help her clean off and ended up pawing at her rather like a drunken prat, which my mother initially thought he was. But once she'd got sufficiently away from him and saw he was beside himself, SHE felt bad for HIM, if you can believe it. But, if you knew my mother, this would make perfect sense._

_So. My father begged her to let him make it up to her. She agreed to dinner, because my father was rather a handsome English chap (never let him know I said this. As I said, his ego is large enough), and why not let him assuage his guilt by taking her to a spot well known by the locals?_

_The end result was a lifetime of my father making horrid jokes like, "Your mother burned for me from the moment we met."_

Bella put her hands to her cheeks, laughing at the mental image Edward created. What a sweet story.

Reading the e-mail a second time, the familiarity of the tone struck her. Never let him know I said this, Edward had written, as though Bella might soon see his parents for dinner.

It was almost noon before she was able to look at her email again. It was funny how she reckoned the time difference automatically now. If he was paying attention to his phone or computer, he might answer a few more e-mails before he went to bed.

To: Edward

From: Bella

_That's a surprisingly romantic story for spilled coffee. I can also see why your dad and my professor are such good friends. I wonder if your dad can be as absentminded as Dr. Casas. That's a frightening thought. I can't imagine two of them wandering around the lab, stumbling brilliantly into science together._

_Tell me if I'm being rude, but there's more story here, I think. I take it your dad must have charmed her over dinner and that was that, but what were the logistics? How did a young US soldier and an absent-minded English science student find bliss?_

Sending that, Bella hurried off to the lab. She set down to her work for the day, but when Dr. Casas came in, she couldn't help teasing him about the mix up between the two Cullen boys.

Dr. Casas blinked slowly, as though his brain had to finish processing whatever he'd been thinking about before he could concentrate on Bella's question. "Ah, that's right," he said some seconds later. "Edward is the little brother. Edward. Emmett. Esme. There are entirely too many E names in the Cullen family. A little variety is the spice of life." He shook his head.

"Yes, Emmett," he murmured, shuffling a few papers around the counter, obviously searching for something. "The wedding was beautiful. My Carmen…she, ah, informed me that the details were spectacular." He smiled fondly. "Very delicate work. Surprising for a man like Emmett Cullen, though of course, I would have to assume it was his lovely bride's work more than his." He chuckled. "Carlisle was very proud. Very proud. As he should be." He tapped the countertop, his brows knitted in consternation.

Bella unearthed his laptop from underneath a number of books and set it front of him, figuring that was what he'd been searching for.

He brightened, pulling it toward him. "Thank you, my dear." He opened up the laptop and put his glasses on. "Edward and Emmett. There was some trouble with the boys," he said as he pulled up his programs and notes.

"What kind of trouble?" Bella asked, unreasonably concerned.

Dr. Casas waved a hand. "Ah, life is full of surprises, Miss Swan. We all have a little trouble now and then. I don't recall, exactly. It was just before the family moved again to England. A stressful time. Carlisle worried about his boys, but then, that is a father's job, or so I'm told." He gave Bella a sad smile. "All's well that ends well, though. So, young Edward was able to shed some light for you?"

They spent the rest of the afternoon with the usual work, discussing the theories Edward had introduced her to and expanding on it. Bella checked her phone now and again, but Edward must have been busy, because there was no e-mail from him. When it was past midnight his time, Bella gave up hoping.

She was climbing into bed at midnight when her e-mail alert chimed. She dragged her laptop back toward her and smiled when she saw the message was, indeed, from Edward.

To: Bella

From: Edward

_Ah, that's a somewhat more sordid story. My mum and dad fell quite hard and fast, as these things go. Long story very short, my mother went home to the states, nineteen and pregnant. When the army found out a few months later, she was discharged. My maternal grandparents proved to be less than supportive, so my paternal grandparents sent her a plane ticket. It was a somewhat bumpy ride, but they made it. As a result, both my brother and I have dual citizenship and have spent some years of our lives in each country._

_It was a stressful time, or so my mother tells me, but neither of them regret it. Long distance relationships can be quite difficult. Would they have survived if Mum hadn't gotten pregnant? I suppose we'll never know._

To: Edward

From: Bella

_Every relationship has its challenges, I guess. My parents were in the same tiny town of less than three thousand people, and they didn't make it. You never can tell, I guess._

To Bella

From Edward

_I'm sorry to hear that._

To Edward

From Bella

_Don't be. This will probably sound strange, but I'm as pro-divorce as I'm pro-marriage. Happy couples don't get divorced, and life is too short to be with someone who makes you miserable. My parents stayed friends, and they were both exactly what a mother and father should be._

Bella shook her head almost as soon as she pressed send. That might have been overshare. She rubbed her eyes. She was so damn tired.

To: Bella

From: Edward

_Honestly, that's good to hear. Life isn't easy or clear. Divorce is a sad reality, but life is full of sad realities. It's how you deal with them that matters, because you aren't going to get out of dealing with them._

_And this is way too deep a conversation for…what is it? One A.M. where you are? Go to sleep._

_Unless you're partying. In which case this is far too heavy a conversation for a party, Bella. Go mingle._

"Ha," Bella said, curling under her blankets.

To: Edward

From: Bella

_Please. I've got to get a scholarship in order to stay with the program. I don't have time to party._

Bella grimaced, feeling her cheeks heat. She'd burned out on college parties in freshman year for reasons she wasn't about to get into with Edward, even at this late hour. Shaking her head. She sent another e-mail on the heels of the previous.

To: Edward

From: Bella

_I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning._

It was only just before she dropped off to sleep that she realized what she'd written. When had things gotten so familiar between them that Bella expected to wake up to an e-mail from him?

_**~0~**_

As it happened, Bella did wake up to an e-mail from Edward.

To: Bella

From: Edward

_I wouldn't worry too much about that scholarship. The kind of research you're doing is on par with any graduate student. Eleazar is smart enough to pick up on that. And don't worry about him forgetting. I'll talk to my father. A recommendation from Dr. Carlisle Cullen carries more weight at Northwestern than it does nearly anywhere else._

Bella found herself rather dizzy at the idea of Dr. Cullen seeing any of her work. She started to type out her protest to Edward—she didn't like the idea of Edward pulling strings for her or asking his father to pull strings—but then she stopped.

After all, Edward was a professional contact. That was how this all had started. They were scientists in the same community. If Bella had earned a recommendation, it was of her own merit.

That should have pleased her. Instead, Bella wondered if Edward's email was a subtle reminder of what they were and weren't to each other.

Or maybe she was reading too much into it.

No. She was definitely reading too much into it, and she knew why too. She recognized the ridiculous little grin the tugged at the corners of her mouth when she saw an e-mail from him in her inbox. She had a crush. A bad one. And that was very stupid.

"At least you can't say it's about looks," she muttered to herself.

Then again, it begged the question, just what was her little schoolgirl's crush about? Just because it wasn't about looks didn't mean it wasn't shallow. Bella had a thing for accents after all. True, she'd never heard him speak, but the way he wrote was so obviously not-American, she heard an English voice in her head.

But no. It was more than that.

And it was still stupid.

Shaking the thought away, Bella pulled her laptop to her so she could type out a response to Edward. After all, what he was offering was so much bigger than any crush.

To: Edward

From: Bella

_Okay. Let me try for cool and collected up front._

_Your faith in my work is…_

_Oh, hell. I'm not going to pretend I'm not grinning like an idiot. I didn't know you felt that way about my work. Strong enough to do something like that for me. That in and of itself is flattering._

_Don't roll your eyes, okay? I know he's your dad, and you probably got over your hero worship phase when you were eight, but the idea he might see some of my research is a little overwhelming. Not that I'm not appreciative, just freaking out a bit at the idea._

To: Bella

From: Edward

_Good morning, ducky._

_I didn't roll my eyes, but it was a very near thing. First of all, I hope you know I'd never vouch for your work unless I believed in it. Some of my current colleagues are worlds behind you. Degrees don't mean capability, I'll tell you that much._

_As for my dad, he is a genius in our field, but there's no shortage of geniuses about. He's just a man. He makes the most horrendous dad jokes. Once, he had promised to take my brother and me to the fair. When the day came, there was some gala. My parents go to many galas, which I suppose is what happens when you're both a successful scientist and a philanthropist. So rather than disappoint us, he went to the state fair in his fancy suit. He got made fun of quite a bit._

Bella smiled at the story and shook her head.

To: Edward

From: Bella

_I realize you were trying to help, but I hope you realize telling cute stories like that doesn't make your father look more human. Great. He's a genius who also doesn't mind looking foolish if it means his kids will have time at the fair?_

_Come on. Give me something to work with here._

To: Bella

From: Edward

_You know, come to think, I don't believe I ever did grow out of hero worship of my father. I followed in his footsteps, after all. I wish I was half as good a man as he was._

To: Edward

From: Bella

_I don't know your father, and I guess I really don't know you, but I feel like it isn't a stretch to think you're at least half the man your father is._

To: Bella

From: Edward

_You have no idea how big his shoes are._

_But I digress. Dad isn't perfect by a long shot. Again, when I was young, my father had some sort of stroke of genius when he was with me at the park. I didn't notice he was missing for who knows how long, but when I did, I wandered all over the park by myself. I was five._

_It was Central Park._

"Oh, jeez," Bella muttered.

To: Edward

From: Bella

_That might have been overkill, chief. Yikes, you could have been kidnapped or killed._

_I'm kidding. Not about the kidnapped/killed part. That could have happened, but about you ruining your father in my eyes. Shit happens even to the best of parents. Some people just get unlucky to have their lapse in concentration happen at the exact wrong time. _

_But thank you for that. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Maybe he's gotten us one step closer to curing cancer, but he could have gotten his kid kidnapped and killed._

To: Bella

From: Edward

_We all have our quirks._

_Speaking of quirky parents, I'm off to Cornwall to visit the folks. My Internet connection will be a bit dodgy owing to the fact they keep me busy. Parents. You know how it is. I'll talk to you soon. _

Schoolgirl crush though it may have been, Bella was still giddy at his words. She rolled onto her back, hugging her phone to her chest, and allowed herself a single squeal. Just one. With the reminder to herself that she was being an idiot.

"Uh. What was that?"

"Crap," Bella muttered under her breath. She'd thought she was alone in the apartment. Sighing, she rolled onto her belly to face her roommate. "Alice, what have we said about knocking?"

"Nothing I paid attention to." Alice sat on her bed. She reached over and plucked the phone from Bella's hand.

Bella didn't even fight it. She grabbed her pillow and covered her face.

"Who the hell is Edward Cullen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kris's AN: Incidentally, the words "Who the hell is Edward Cullen" were my famous last words before I got plunged headlong into this fandom. Haha.**

**Anyway. Many thanks to Barburella, songster, and the beautiful myonlyheroin. She's up next, and we'll check in on Edward and the folks**.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, myonlyheroin here. I've had to bug my husband so many times as I wrote this chapter. He's British and from Wadebridge, actually. So, hopefully all of the British side of things is correct. You all can blame my husband if it isn't. Okay?**

***.***

Edward had put off going to Cornwall to visit his parents for long enough. He knew he had to see them sometime. It's not like he had a bad relationship with them or anything, it was more the fact that they kept incessantly bugging him about settling down and finding the right girl. His mother, Esme, constantly told him he wasn't getting any younger, and she desperately wanted grandkids who didn't live so far away.

It never changed. Every visit and every phone call led to the same question, and each time, poor Edward had to hold back sighs and eye-rolls.

As he waited for his coach to leave from Manchester coach station, he couldn't help but wonder if he had found that someone already.

He handed off his luggage and boarded, gearing up for the almost eleven hour coach ride into Wadebridge, Cornwall. His fingers tapped against his phone as he wondered about Bella and her research, and how she was coming along with it. Would she be up working late? Sleeping?

The urge to check his email was strong, as he nervously fidgeted in his seat while he glanced at his watch. Seven am local time, but for Bella, it would be one in the morning.

Edward sighed and opened up his email anyways.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

_I find that, as I sit here on this coach, I can't help but wonder what you are doing. Is that weird of me? It is seven in the morning here, entirely too early for the schoolgirl to be awake. And if you are awake, shame on you, Miss Swan! Get thee to bed... now!_

_I can't help but wonder just how big of a git you think me to be._

_The project, I hope, is still coming along nicely._

_Well, Miss Swan, the coach has started up, and as I said before, internet will be spotty. Speak soon, I hope._

_Signed,_

_The git, who for some reason, can't get you out of his head._

The English country side rolled past the further Edward got from Manchester. The coach stopped a few times, so that people could take loo breaks and grab something to eat. He found himself constantly checking his phone to see if she'd replied yet, and each time he checked, he found no new email in his inbox.

As he stepped back into the coach, his phone pinged with an incoming message.

He read over her email and wondered just how to reply.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

_You, Sir, will be happy to know that I was asleep when you emailed, thank you very much. In fact, it's just gone half past seven in the morning for me. You are probably still on the coach, so I don't know if you will get this or not._

_If I may... can we talk about something other than the project for a bit? My brain hurts from all the writing, data, and thinking I have done as I sat looking over everything yesterday._

_My curiosity is begging to be fed... Eleazar talks about you as if he has recently seen you, and that the last time he saw you was a few years ago when you graduated. So how did it feel to finally be done with graduate school? Worth it in the end?_

_Signed,_

_The girl whose curiosity got the best of her._

She thought it was only a few years ago that he'd graduated when it was really closer to a decade.

"Doesn't matter much, though, does it Cullen?" he muttered to himself. And what should she care? It wasn't worth correcting her.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

_I shall do my best to feed your curiosity. Graduating from graduate school was a huge accomplishment, but once I received my doctorate, and after all of the work that I put in, I felt.. I'm not quite sure, really. I guess relief would be a close enough word. I was just glad it was all over, and no more deadlines to meet._

_As for it being worth it? All the late nights, drinking down energy drink after energy drink, pots of tea after pots of tea, and reading pages upon pages? Yeah, the sleep deprivation was worth it. But trust me, I second guessed myself a few nights when sleep deprivation got the best of me and was so close to just chucking everything out the window and calling it quits._

_But yeah, it was worth it._

As Edward pushed send, his mind ran with all of the possibilities. Would she see that he didn't really give her the answer she was seeking? He secretly hoped she wouldn't call him out on it.

The coach continued on, and he sat in his seat and thumbed through the local newspapers. Nothing of importance caught his all; it was all bad news these days anyway. He tried to pick up on the book he brought with him, but it didn't hold his attention for long either. So he gave up, put everything into his side bag and stared out the window watching trees and hills pass by.

Shortly after, he rolled into the coach station in Wadebridge just before six in the evening. He stepped down, and his eyes roamed over the people and finally he made contact with his mum as she frantically waved to him.

He turned towards the coach conductor and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he walked towards Esme, his smiling growing with each step. Esme, who no longer could hold herself back, launched herself at son and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Hey, mum!" Edward said, sighing into his mother's embrace. "How are you and dad?"

Esme squeezed Edward a bit tighter before letting her arms go back to her side as she picked her keys out of her shoulder bag.

"Oh, dear, we're fine. Nothing new to report, I'm afraid. You're dad, even though retired, is still up to all the trouble he was before. Fixin' this and fixin' that," Esme said, a soft smile forming as she steered her son towards the car.

The chatted about anything and everything. From his job, to what shop closed down in Wadebridge. Town gossip, to plans for his stay with his parents. As his mum drove through Wadebridge and on to the cottage his parents now owned, he looked out the window and it still all seemed the same. Sure, there were subtle differences, but they crossed the same bridges, went past much of the same shoppes and restaurants, and even noticed a lot of the same trees were still standing just as he remembered the last time he was here.

But it still wasn't entirely home. It was lacking something.

Esme pulled down the narrow road that led up to the cottage; the sea air filled Edward's lungs as he rolled down the window and inhaled as deep as he could, just as he would have done as a much younger boy.

Carlisle stood out on the front porch,his now grey hair whipping around as the wind picked up and a cuppa tea in hand as he waited to greet his son.

"So good to see ya, son," Carlisle said as he hugged Edward just as tight, maybe just a bit tighter than his mum had back at the station. And Edward couldn't help but melt into his father's love.

It had been too long. He really shouldn't have waited so long to see them.

"There is a pot of tea on, let's go get you a cup before you get settled," Carlisle said, walking into the house. He went on into the kitchen, poured tea into a deep blue mug and handed it off to Edward. He made sure to put just a dash of milk into it, no sugar.

"It is so good to have you home," Esme whispered as she kissed Edward's cheek. When she pulled back, her grin only got wider.

"I'm glad to be back, mum."

Edward sat down and sipped his tea, watching his parents interact and bracing himself for the inevitable questions of whether or not he is ever going to settle down, or if he had someone new in his life. With the tea finished, he stood up, nodded at his parents and put his mug away, before going off to the guest room.

He checked his phone. Nothing, no reply. He felt a bit down about that, he had hoped for something new from Bella, but he figured that maybe she was still in class.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

_I thought that I would let you know that I've made it to my parent's. I'm lucky I have enough to send this email on through to you._

_Anyways, you must be in class, I hope the rest of the day is kind._

_Edward._

Edward through his his phone onto the bed and sat down, rubbing his eyes as he leaned back. His thoughts once again drifting back to Bella, and then soon, to her project.

He thought about calling Eleazar just to say hi. Maybe he could ask about Bella's project from the Professor's point of view, but no - that was just a tad creepy.

His thoughts went back and forth on this, ultimately he decided that before he left Cornwall, he would call. And maybe instead of Eleazar, it would be Bella who picked up.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Dinner is done, if you're ready to come down," Esme called through the door.

He nodded to himself and left the room, leaving his phone behind.

The smells overtook him and his tummy growled. _Nothing like a roast_ for supper.

"How is work at the Cancer Institute? You getting on there all right?" Carlisle asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm slowly getting on, finding my way about. We've had some really great, new, promising projects lately. My excitement is through the roof," Edward said, spearing a roast potato with his fork. "In fact, I've been conversing with a grad student from back in Chicago, and dad, you would be proud of her. Some of the work she's putting out... dare I say it, might even knock you down."

Carlisle's soft laugh filled the room, and Edward couldn't help but smile.

"That's great, Edward! I really can't wait to hear more, so when you're up to it, I'd love to look over it. That is, of course, if your friend doesn't mind."

Edward nodded and made sure that, the next time he emailed Bella, he would ask her if he could share what she had sent to him so far with his father. He chuckled to himself as he thought of her reply.

Later on that night, after saying goodnight to his parents and having a bit too much to drink with his dad, he got on to bed and checked his phone.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

_I am so glad you got to Cornwall okay and without any problems. I was in class, but can I confess? I didn't pay much attention to what my professor was even saying. Seem to have too much on my mind__**.**_

_I don't know if I will be like you, relieved as you said. I think, I don't know, I hope I'll be proud and excited, but lately, I really can't help but wonder if I am setting myself up for failure. Taking too much on?_

_I miss the days of high school and not having so much on my shoulders as I do now._

_Well, I need to get in the lab. I hope your visit is going well so far._

Edward yawned, feeling a bit tipsy as he fumbled with his phone, trying to form out a reply.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

_I'd like to think that you'll be proud of yourself when all is said and done. You are working so hard and doing amazing with it. But please don't push yourself too hard. I don't want a burned-out Bella on my hands and have to be the one to explain to Eleazar why you can't hand in your final paper._

_Anyways, before I forget, I brought your work up to my dad. Would you mind if I showed him all that you've shown me of your work?_

_It is okay to say no._

_Edward._

He pushed send, falling asleep with the phone in his hand.

***.***

**Next, we're back with Kris. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alo lovelies! Let's get on with it, aye?**

* * *

><p>"Crap."<p>

Bella rested her head in her arms on the desk, glad the lab was empty for once. That was why it was so important she come in to get some work done now, despite the fact she felt like hell. As an undergrad, whatever research she was up to was far back in the list of priorities. The grad students and anyone working directly under the professor always had first first dibs, while Bella picked up what scraps of time she could.

That was why, even though she felt like hell, she'd dragged herself out of bed to work over the weekend.

Her head was a bowling ball that weighed about a thousand pounds for all the effort it took to lift it. She'd been staring at the same set of test results for half an hour now, trying to remember how to interpret it. Her thoughts were fuzzy around the edges.

Every time she lifted her head to do her work, she slowly began to slump again until she was lying limp over the desk, feeling miserable and sorry for herself.

The phone rang, and in her daze, Bella picked it up. "Hello?"

"Eleazar, it's Edward. Listen."

It took Bella's addled mind a good thirty seconds to figure out what was going on. Probably due to the fact her voice was scratchy and hoarse from the whole coughing/sore throat combo, this person thought she was a man; namely, her professor. The man in question, an Edward, was currently speaking very excitedly about some new study that had just been published. Bella was only catching every other word, so she quickly stopped trying to understand the intricacies of the one-sided conversation, especially when another thing occurred to her.

This Edward person was speaking with an English accent.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" she blurted, interrupting his steady stream of suppositions.

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Who is this?"

"Buddy, I asked you first." Bella was mostly convinced at this point that she was out of it. Daydreaming in the haze of sickness. It wouldn't be the first time, and it wasn't as though she hadn't been thinking of Edwards with English accents.

There was a rich chuckle on the other end of the line. "I suppose you did. Yes, this is Edward Cullen."

"Wow, I'd convinced myself you had one of those nasal English accents, but you sound hot."

Another laugh. "Is this Bella?"

"Uh." It was beginning to occur to Bella that this wasn't actually a fever dream. "If you can pretend I didn't say the last thing I said, sure, I'll be Bella."

Another laugh. It was a sexy laugh. Of course it was a sexy laugh. "You are Bella, aren't you? That's quite lovely."

"Is it?"

"Well, more ironic, I suppose. Or is that the right word? Hmm. In any event, I was thinking of calling Eleazar the other day, and I was rather hoping you'd be the one to answer."

"Really?" Bella thought about this and drew a blank. "Why?"

"Put a voice to the words, I suppose. I've been curious about what you sound like."

"Oh, god," Bella said, groaning. "This isn't what I sound like."

"Really?" He sounded amused. "Have I reached a very lifelike Bella-recording?"

Bella opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by a coughing fit. She held the phone away from her, wincing at the barking cough that tore at her throat. _Very attractive, Bella. _"Sorry," she said, bringing the phone back to her ear.

"Oh, ducky. That doesn't sound good at all, does it?"

She giggled. She couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"You said atall. I just liked it."

"Oh, the accent thing again."

"Give me a break, Cullen." Bella rested her hot cheek on the cool counter, closing her eyes. "We already had this discussion. It's a turn on. That's just the way it goes. Now say more things."

"What makes you think I want to turn you on?"

"If you don't want me to be attracted to your voice, you're sending me mixed signals by talking."

Unfortunately, that very smooth line was punctuated by another hacking fit. On the other end of the line, Edward tsked. "I'm quite ashamed of Eleazar right now. Why does he have you toiling away in his lab when you obviously should be tucked up in bed?"

"Not his fault. I'm here alone." She explained the lab situation.

"Ah, the life of a grad student. I don't miss it."

"I'm not a grad student." Bella yawned and put her head on her arms.

"Come again?"

"I'm an undergrad."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few heartbeats. "You're an undergrad."

"Uh. Yes?"

"Bella, for heaven's 's no reason for an undergrad to work as hard as you do."

"Mmm." It was getting harder to keep her eyes open. "Got to put myself ahead of the rest."

"Well, there is that. But you could do with a little fun now and again."

She wheezed, trying not to cough and failing miserably.

"Or rather, in your case, you should have the time to take care of yourself. Isabella, get on home right now. Or else."

She sniffled. "Or else what? What are you going to do? You're a million miles away."

"My brother still lives in Chicago. I'll send him over to carry you bodily out of there."

"Ooooh, sending big brother to throw me over his shoulder caveman style."

"You think you're joking. He would do it."

"Whatever. How do you know I don't weigh 350 pounds?"

"Doesn't matter. You haven't seen my brother. He can bench you."

"Oh." Bella thought about that for a minute. "Is he single?"

Edward chuckled, and Bella thrilled at the sound. It was an appealing laugh that made her feel all tingly inside. It might have made her feel warm too, but she really couldn't tell. She was already too hot.

"Ah, ducky. Do you have a fever? I fear your brain is being cooked. I know you remember that my brother is married."

"Oh, right. I remember now."

"You're slurring your words. You shouldn't be up and about."

Bella sighed. "Okay, Dad. I'll go home."

Propping both hands on the counter, she shoved herself into an upright position. Her limbs felt weighted, and the idea of moving, let alone walking back to her dorm across campus, didn't sound like fun at all. She sighed and got to her feet only to find her legs were wobbly. "Whoa," she cried as she stumbled and fell. The phone skittered across the linoleum floor. Bella groaned. She didn't bother getting up right away but dragged herself a few feet where she could reach the phone.

"Bella? Bloody hell. Bella?"

Edward sounded frantic.

"I'm here," she said, holding the phone to her ear and rolling onto her back.

"Are you okay? What's happened?"

"Um?" Bella pushed herself into a sitting position and then hung on to the counter to get to her feet. "I'm a little shakier than I thought, that's all. Just need to make sure I got my sea legs under me before I take off."

He made a disgruntled noise. "This is ridiculous. Isn't there someone you can call to walk with you?"

Bella smiled. It was cute that he was worried about her. She shook her head, trying to clear it. "Don't exaggerate. I'm fine. Just woozy."

"You can't be thinking about driving in that state."

That took Bella almost a full minute to parse out. "Driving? In what state? Illinois?" She smacked her forehead with her palm. "Oh! You mean woozy. No. I don't need to drive. I walked here."

"Well, then. That's good."

She sighed. "Then I guess we should say goodbye?"

"Hmm."

"You called the lab line. Isn't this costing you a fortune, by the way?"

Edward huffed. "Billing it to Dad, of course. Not to worry. He can afford it."

"That I believe."

"Listen, do you have Skype?"

"I...What?"

"You really shouldn't be alone. But since I can't expect you to wait while I hop on a trans-Atlantic flight, I'd feel a bit better if I could walk you home by voice at least."

"Oh." Despite feeling crappy in general, Bella grinned at the idea.

"Bella, if you're not comfortable-"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to answer. Um. Yeah, I have Skype."

"Could I give you a ring, then?"

Bella had to bite her tongue to keep from giggling and telling him he could most certainly give her a ring if he wished. Some distant part of her knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't keep a thought in her head long enough to dwell on it. "Yeah. I'll give you my Skype."

A few minutes later, Bella had hung up the phone and gathered her research. It was obvious how much worse she'd gotten in the hours she'd been alone in the lab. Her backpack, which had been manageable before, might as well have been filled with bricks. She started to sing "Wrecking Ball" but didn't get very far before her throat protested with loud, phlegmy coughs. Ew.

That was when her phone chimed. Bella glanced at it eagerly, disappointed when she found Edward's Skype picture was some weird symbol. She'd thought about Googling the guy, but she'd always found that a bit creepy. If he wanted her to know what he looked like, he would show her.

Then again, how was one supposed to segue into that conversation?

"Hello?" she said, connecting the call.

"Oh, good. I'd rather feared you got into trouble in the last minute and a half. I was already trying to figure out how to ring emergency services when I'm in England."

Bella groaned. "I'm fine."

"Of course you are."

"I am. I'll prove it to you. I'm going to be honest. Most of what you said when you called, when you thought I was Eleazar, went over my head, but I caught the gist." She'd found her Bluetooth headset by then and managed to get it in her ear, though it was a near thing. Her fingers were trembling. "I saw a journal article the other day on the subject. Just let me find the link. I'll get it to you."

"Tell me you're not texting and walking."

"Stop that."

"I can't help it. I'm fretting."

"You can't fret from across an ocean."

"Watch me, Swan."

"Put on the video. I'll watch whatever you got."

A moment of silence and then that fucking chuckle again. "I'm a bit rusty on American girls, but that sounded an awful lot like a flirt."

"I'm delirious, remember?" This was a half-truth. She was reasonably aware of what she was saying, but the fever had definitely tampered with her filter. She was completely out of fucks to give.

"And yet a moment ago, you were insisting you were fine enough to text, walk, and send me a journal article."

"It's in your e-mail. Don't test me."

"You can't be both mentally competent and delirious. Which is it?"

A coughing fit derailed Bella's reply. She sunk down on a bench by the path until she could breathe again.

On the other end of the line, Edward tsked. "Poor mouse. Listen, is there anyone who can take care of you?"

"I feel like hell, but I'm not an invalid. I just need to get under the covers and sleep it off."

"See, it's much better to say that after you've gotten good and sloshed. As opposed to studying so much you've compromised your immune system."

"Edward, you're a damned scientist. The only reason I'm sick is because there's a virus going around. That's how diseases work."

"I'm going to put that down to your illness. You know very well the effect of stress on the body. You've run yourself ragged. Now answer the question. Is there someone who can make you a cuppa with lemon and honey? Perhaps fetch a bit of hot soup. And not that vile noodle stuff. I remember that from college."

"Ramen? The poor college student staple," Bella said as she fumbled with the key to her dorm.

"Don't eat that. I mean legitimate soup with a broth made from chicken, not chemicals. And you still haven't answered my question."

"Alice will take care of me."

"What? I will?" Alice, sitting on the couch, looked up as Bella came in. "What are you doing that you need to be taken care of?"

Bella held out her cell phone, clicking the Bluetooth off. "Tell him you won't let me die in my sleep."

"Who's dying? Honey, you sound terrible." Alice put a hand to Bella's forehead.

Bella shook the phone. "Just tell him. He's gone all mother hen on me."

"Who?"

"Edward."

Alice's eyes went wide. Before Bella could process that she'd made a very big mistake, Alice had snatched the phone from her. "Is this Edward Cullen?"

"Give it back," Bella said, making a feeble attempt to get the phone back.

Her friend easily danced out of her reach. "No, tell me. Is this _the _Edward Cullen who makes Bella grin at her phone every time she hears the e-mail chime?"

"_Alice."_

"What? Was that a secret?"

Bella, out of energy, sank down on the couch and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, this is a nightmare."

"Oh, relax," Alice said. She tilted her head, nodding at whatever Edward was saying. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Yes, she's very stubborn."

Bella slide down further on the couch.

Alice put her finger over the microphone so she could whisper to Bella without Edward hearing. "Oh, my god. He's so cute. He's legit worried about you."

Despite her misery fraught around the edges with embarrassment, Bella couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

"Yep. I'm on it, guvnah," she said into the phone in a truly horrific accent.

"That was terrible," Bella mumbled.

Alice giggled. "You both said that at the same time. Well, anyway. It was nice to talk to you, Edward. I'll let you put Bella in bed."

"You're a horrible person," Bella told her friend.

"Well, I'm no prince, but I like to think I'm a halfway decent chap."

Bella took the phone Alice was holding to her ear. "Not you. I was talking about her. You're.."

It was probably lucky that she was interrupted by a trio of sneezes.

"Bella, get in bed," Alice said, finger combing her hair. "I promised Hotty McAccentson that I'd go _fetch _you tea and soup."

"I love you," Bella said to her because tea would be amazing for the Sahara desert condition of her throat.

"I thought I was a horrible person," Alice shot back, grabbing her keys.

"A horrible person whom I love." Bella pressed the phone to her ear again. "Sorry. I'm here."

"Are you in bed?"

"Now who's flirting?"

"Cheeky mouse. Get in bed and sleep. Then, when you're better, we can talk about other things you might do in bed."

All Bella's breath left her in a gust. She blinked, sure this time that her face had flushed hotter despite the fact she was already overheated.

"That was out of line," Edward said in a rush. "I'm sorry. I was caught in the moment, and I didn't think."

"No," Bella said, the word coming out as a croak-stupid throat. "Your voice dropped when you said that. Deep plus English is an unfair combination when you're saying things like that."

"You liked it."

"Possibly. I'm delirious."

"Bed, Bella. Now."

"Okay, okay."

It took most of what little energy Bella had left to haul herself upright long enough to stumble down the hallway. She groaned as she went. Now that she had let herself be talked into taking it easy, she was beginning to realize she was _really _sick. "Okay," she said a minute later, curling up under her covers without even bothering to do more than take off her shoes and unbutton her jeans.

"Good. Now get some rest. I wish I could help, but as it is, the only thing I can do is bully you to take care of yourself. You'd best do that for me."

Bella smiled, her eyes already closing. She sighed. "I wish you were here," she mumbled, half-asleep.

She thought he said, "I do too," but as the world had started to fade away, she couldn't be sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp! That happened. **

**Many thanks to barburella, songster, and my lovely myonlyheroin. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: How about another dose of our Britward, eh?**

***.***

Edward found it unusually hard to hang up the phone, since he'd finally heard Bella's voice. Though, it was a very sick Bella, his first impression wasn't soured by that fact at all. If anything, he wanted to take care of her and make her feel better, despite being thousands of miles away.

He figured she could do with a bit of surprise in her life and figured that he could send her something in the hopes of making her feel somewhat better. A google search brought up a lot of products and websites with the get well gift he had in mind. Amazon seemed to be the easiest way to order it and send it off, until he remembered that he had no idea where to send it to.

_Oh, bloody hell! What have I put myself into now? _Sending the package to the lab was out of the question, since Bella was bound to be sick at home for a few days, or she SHOULD be...fool girl overworking herself. His only other option was to give in and call and hope that Alice would answer.

As the phone rang, Edward sat there, hand on his knee as he nervously bounced his leg, his free hand tugging furiously at his hair, turning it into even more of a bed head.

"Hello?" A voice, completely different than Bella's called out.

"Bollocks!" Edward smacked himself, shook his head and tried to clear his throat. He had no reason to be nervous; after all, he was just getting a simple address, right? Yet, he was already cocking it up.

"Hello? Who is this?" The perky sounding voice called out.

"Hi, um, is this Alice?"

"Yup, and this must be Bella's Edward?" Alice asked, sounding a bit excited.

"Yes, I hope I didn't wake her up, calling her mobile. But it is the only way I have of contacting her besides email. I hope she's sleeping." Edward pulled his laptop closer and switched ears, so that he could talk to Alice better and get the address, sending off the gift as soon as possible.

"No, She's pretty much been knocked out for awhile now. And I must say I agree with her about your accent. It is pretty hot." Alice laughed. "So, what can I do for you?"

Edward wasn't at all sure how to handle what Alice said, instead chose to ignore it.

"I was wondering if you could supply me Bella's address? And don't worry, I have no plans on stalking her, or anything of the sort," He said, jokingly. "I...um...just wanted to send her something. Make her feel better."

Alice then rattled off the address, and soon Edward pressed send on the order, making sure to have express shipping on the package. Edward reminded Alice to make sure Bella doesn't get out of bed too soon, thanked her and quickly hung up.

***.***

The next afternoon, his phone chimed with with a message.

**B: Thank you for the package of teas, honey, soup and the huge mug. Definitely brought a smile to my face.**

**E: Glad you got it. Did you get sleep? Feeling better?**

**B: I slept 14 hours. I still feel a little bit like death. But I'm pretty sure I'm awake this time.**

**E: This time?**

**B: I might have, sorta, maybe woke up and fought with Alice, telling her it was time for me to get to class and that I was running late. Except it was about 9 at night. Not my finest moment.**

Edward tried to hold back the laugh, but somehow he could imagine Bella doing just that.

**E: I'm ashamed to admit that I laughed at that. **

**B: No, you're not. **

**E: You're right. I'm not at all, Miss Swan. Now, have Alice make you a cuppa, and you get back to bed and sleep some more. I need Bella better.**

**B: Cuppa? How very British of you. ;) I shall do just that. May I call you later? I'd love to hear your voice again. You won't deny the sick girl, will you?**

Edward sat in his parents living room, shaking his head at how adorable she was as he fired off one last reply to her before sending a few emails to fellow colleagues.

**E: Of course, you can call me anytime. Feel better. **

Edward's mind was on Bella the remainder of the evening and all through dinner with his parents. He wondered if she was sleeping, if she had eaten, if Alice was taking care of her. He wondered if she ever did have that cuppa. He was soon brought of his thoughts by the rustling of papers that his father had set in front of him.

"That girl of yours is a smart one. I don't think I've seen such a strong thesis from someone so young," Carlisle said, nodding at the papers he'd set down in front of Edward.

Edward nodded and smiled. "I think she is most definitely going to go places. Good head on her shoulders, too."

Carlisle stood up and grabbed one of the bottles of a good, strong, Irish whiskey and set it and two glasses down in front of him as he poured a small amount in each glass.

"Do you know what she plans to do? What courses she's taking? Though, knowing Eleazar, he's known for only picking the best for his labs." Carlisle took a slow sip of his whiskey before looking back at Edward.

"I know she wants to research, and move on to graduate school. As for her courses, I know she's taking a heavy load for an undergrad." Edward took a larger drink from his glass and sat it back down. "I actually spoke with her yesterday. Though, I think she's a bit fevered and doesn't remember half of what she said to me." He laughed, finished his drink, and stood up. "Think I'll head off to bed now."

Carlisle stood up and patted his son on the shoulder and said goodnight.

Edward sorted himself out for bed and couldn't help but send one last message to Bella before drifting off to sleep.

**E: I'm a bit pissed at the moment, but wanted to say goodnight and hope that you feel a bit better.**

Sometime around two in the morning, his phone went off, jarring him out of a deep sleep.

" 'ello," he said, his voice scratchy from sleep.

"Are you mad at me, or something?"

It took him a bit to get with the program and grasp it was Bella calling him, realizing that pissed to her means mad.

"Oi! You silly girl! Not at all. I could never be mad, just had a bit too much to drink with my father. How are you? Your voice certainly sounds a lot better."

"The fever is gone, I think. And the cough has died down some. I obviously needed the sleep."

Edward let out a yawn, trying to muffle it with his hand, hoping she wouldn't tell him to go back to bed. He wasn't done talking to her yet.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" Bella asked, the rustle of her bedding coming through the phone as she nervously shifted. "It is like two in the morning over there, isn't it? Oh, god! I am so sorry, Edward."

Edward couldn't help but laugh. "It is, but I'd much rather talk to you, yeah?"

"If you say so, I don't want to keep you from sleep. I keep forgetting time zones, which are completely unfair."

"Well, at least now you can say that you've talked to someone in the future."

"That is so incredibly corny, Edward." Bella laughed, a full-on belly laugh, and Edward loved hearing it. It warmed him up from somewhere deep inside. It made him happy too, just to hear something as simply as her laugh.

Soon, Bella was yawning along with Edward. "I woke up a while ago, but already tired again. I really don't want to have to let you go." She sighed into the phone.

"Who says you have to let me go? I certainly don't want to let you go," Edward mumbled, hoping Bella somehow didn't hear his small confession.

"Goodnight, Edward. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Bella."

Before Edward hung up the phone, he could have sworn he heard he say that she didn't want him to let go either. He fell asleep with slight smile on his face.

Surprisingly, he woke to text message with file attached from Bella.

**B: Do you see this?**

He couldn't see much of the picture, the room was mostly dark, except for soft glow coming through the windows from the moon and the reflection that bounced off what must have been her closet mirror. He wasn't sure exactly what she wanted him to see, but he fired off a reply anyway.

**E: Eye do see it.**

Edward cheekily attached a photo of his left eye, laughing at himself as he pressed send. He idly wondered what Bella would make of that.

***.***

A few days later, Edward found himself at the coach station to start his journey back into Manchester. As he sat and waited to board, he couldn't help but wonder if Bella would ever want to visit, and about the places he could take her. He thought she'd love Cornwall, London, and hopefully Manchester. He found he wanted to show her all of the things that Britain had to offer, maybe one day he'd be able to coax her to visit.

Edward was bored and with really nothing to do, he went through his phone and found some pictures from his visit with his parents and decided to send one to Bella. Esme had taken the photo of his parents' cottage that sat on the sea. Sand and waves could be seen behind it, along with tall, wicker-like grass.

**E: A little something for you to wake up to.**

It was early yet, just past seven in the morning for him, which would mean just about two in the morning for Bella. He selfishly hoped he had woken her, just so he could talk to her again before he boarded for home, but no message or call came.

The coach stopped off at a station along the way, allowing passengers to stretch their legs and possibly get a snack. Edward checked his phone, hoping he finally had service again. Sure enough, his phone pinged with an incoming message.

**B: That is such a beautiful view. And since I didn't reply to your earlier text, you have one of the most green eyes I've ever seen.**

Edward smiled, unsure of how to reply. A simple thank you didn't seem like it was enough. He re-opened the message and began to write out another reply, but before he could press send, his phone pinged again.

**B: A little something for you too. Though, not near enough as beautiful as your view.**

Edward opened the file and was greeted with disheveled blue bedding, with tissues thrown about with Bella's sock covered feet peeking out.

**E: Eh, your view is just lacking some proper sun.**

Sadly, he lost signal as soon as he boarded the coach again, and he wouldn't receive a good, solid signal until he was back in Manchester again. Another five hours until then, and he found himself anxious to message her again.

Once back in Manchester, his phone pinged with numerous messages for texts and emails. Most were from colleagues and scheduled upcoming meetings, but none of that mattered when he saw both a text and email waiting for him from Bella.

**B: Have a safe trip home. Please let me know when you get in?**

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Bella Swan**

**I will have you know that I had to send Alice out for a kettle so that I could have that cuppa. It seemed entirely wrong for the water to be microwaved and the tea bag thrown in. I do believe, Sir, that your Britishness is wearing off on me. And it was a really good cuppa, too! So thank you again, I really enjoyed the English Breakfast Tea.**

**I think I shall sleep and dream of English seashores while you are riding on a crowded bus.**

**Be safe.**

**B.**

Once back in his flat, he set down his bags, parcels, and newspapers before he replied back.

**E: Back safe and sound.**

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen!**

**GASPS! You Yanks and your impatient way of fixing tea! But I'm glad you did it all proper, with a kettle and all! I am quite proud of you, Miss Swan. I'm glad you enjoyed, and sadly, that isn't even the best tea. I feel I need to send you some PG Tips.**

**How did dreaming of the English shores turn out? And I'll have you know the ride on the coach was entirely too long.**

**Get Better.**

**E**

***.***

**We hope all of you have a very Happy New Year. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Omg. MyOnlyHeroin is a saint to have such patience with me. I was freaking the fuck out about this chapter. LOL**

* * *

><p>"It's definitely going to be tonight. Bella, I need you to pay attention. The choice of panties is important." Alice giggled. "You know what they say. If you get a girl out of her clothes and her panties match her bra, it wasn't <em>your<em> idea to have sex."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time I have sex with a woman."

Alice squeaked. "There's still time. You have one more year to have a girl on girl college fling."

"Ah, Alice." Bella rolled over onto her back on the bed, looking at her friend. "Jasper stole your heart and my last chance at love." She dropped her arm over her eyes dramatically.

Her phone chimed with a Skype call, and Bella grabbed at it.

"Uh huh," Alice said, hands on her hips. "I'm sure you're brokenhearted, what with your English lover."

"Your English what?" the English voice on the other end of the line asked.

Bella smacked her forehead with her hand. "Thanks, Alice." To Edward she said, "Sorry. That was Alice."

His rich chuckle made Bella smile and shiver. Alice gave her a knowing look in the mirror as she brushed her hair out.

"Good morning, ducky," Edward said.

"It's not morning here, and it's ridiculously early there. Edward, why are you awake?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Couldn't sleep, and I figured you'd be awake."

"It's seven here. I know I have no life, but I'm not _that _much of a loser."

"Yes, you are." Alice kissed her cheek and yanked the phone from her hand. "For God's sake, Edward. Make an honest woman of her."

"Alice." Bella vaulted after her friend, but Alice was nimble. "Give it!"

"Seriously, boy. You're the first person she talks to in the morning, the last person she talks to at night. She's smart, and she's beautiful. What are you waiting for, friend?"

Bella grabbed her phone back. "God, I'm sorry."

"No, that was highly amusing."

"Have fun with Jasper," Bella called as Alice left. "Jesus." She flopped down on the couch in the living room.

"Who's Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Oh, Alice's boyfriend."

"Uh oh. I sense a tone. Do we not like Jasper?"

"Oh, no. He's great; it's just a little weird."

"What's weird? Is he a mass murderer? A ninja perhaps?"

Bella chuckled. "No. He's just...old."

There was a silence on the other end. "Are you there?" Bella asked after an awkward minute.

"Yeah, sorry. So how old is he compared to you and Alice?"

"He's thirty-four."

"Decrepit," Edward said, his tone dry.

"I'm not trying to be judgmental or anything. It's just a little weird to think about being with someone who was already a teenager when we were born. Don't get me wrong. I like the idea of older guys."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Guys my own age are kind of obnoxious. They don't get why I work so much. They think I should be out drinking or going to those parties. I don't mind them. Parties are fine and all; I just want more in my life besides that. " Bella lay on the couch, kicking her feet in the air absently. "Like you. You're a good age. Old enough that you're past all this bullshit. You work hard in your career. But not so old that it's weird."

He hummed. "So you like ever so slightly distinguished chaps like myself?"

"You're a lot more interesting to talk to. It stands to reason you'd be a lot more interesting in bed."

Bella sat bolt upright, clapping a hand to her mouth when she realized what she'd said. "Oh god. I...That…"

He chuckled again, like he had at Alice's antics. "Don't you dare apologize for that. You know men and our fragile egos. We all like to believe we're gods in the sack. You can't boost me up and then say you didn't mean it."

Bella huffed, her cheeks hot, but his teasing emboldened her. "It was a theory, Edward. Theoretically, you've had time to practice. Boys my age are just a step above awkward high school fumbling."

"Practice. Yes, I've had some practice." His tone was low, liquid sex with an English-accent cherry on top. Bella shivered. "Careful now, mouse. I'm still in bed. You don't want me thinking in that direction when you like older lads and you sound so sexy."

A thrill went down her spine. "What do you mean I sound sexy?"

"Isabella, you are a very smart woman and that is a very simple sentence."

"But...really?"

"Mmm. Yes."

"It's not an accent thing, is it? Because I've always wondered. If you don't think you have an accent, then I probably have an accent to you."

"I suppose the accent has something to do with it. Your accent is something of a novelty, but it's not enough on its own to explain it. You have a very sexy voice, Bella. Low, scratchy. If you ever find yourself in need of money, I'd bet you could make a killing on a phone sex line."

"That's a thought." Bella paused, debated with herself, and decided she had no fucks to give. "So, big boy. What are you wearing?" she asked, deliberately making her tone what she hoped was sultry.

"How do you know I'm big?"

"Mmmm. Call it a lucky guess." Bella bit her lip. "So are you?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We're not to that part yet."

"Ah, my bad. I guess if guys my age aren't experienced, neither am I."

"Well, my saucy minx, it's practice makes perfect, isn't it? And you're right. I do have the practice. "

He owned her in the sultry department. Her throat went dry and she squeezed her legs together. "So?" she prompted.

"So...what are you wearing?"

"I _did _start there."

"So you did, but then you got me distracted by calling me big."

"You're impossible."

"What are you wearing?"

"I asked you first."

"So you did," he said. She heard him shift and imagined him in bed-a feat given that she'd never seen him in her life. She imagined him in general terms-longish brown hair, broad across the shoulders, a smattering of chest hair. "Perhaps luckily for me, I sleep in the buff."

Of course he did.

"Now you. What are you wearing."

Oh, god. Was this really happening? "Jeans and a t-shirt."

He snickered. "When you open your phone line, you tell them you're wearing something saucy. Skimpy negligee. Lace. Black."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So, what are you wearing?"

Bella ran a hand down her body and closed her eyes, imagining the feel of lace.

Those things always looked so damn itchy. It was no wonder people only wore them to take them off.

"I'm wearing a nightie." Her voice cracked and her heart beat fast. "The kind that's all sheer up top with the tiny skirt that doesn't cover anything."

"Mmm. That's good. That's so good. Tell me how it feels against your skin."

"It's...cool. Cold-cool, I mean. Soft. Clingy. I like the way it slides when I move."

"Mmhmm. I like that slide too. The way it bunches when I use my fingers to pull it up. I want to move your hair over one shoulder so I can kiss you there. On your neck. While I hike up that ridiculous little skirt."

Bella whimpered before she could help herself and squirmed on the couch.

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"How much of a virgin are you?"

"Um. I'm not. Not a virgin. Except anal. But you know, I'm open."

"Oh, bloody hell." His laugh was strangled. "Bella, Christ, you…" He laughed again. "Ducky, tell me this is okay."

"Fingers. And silk. On my thighs." Bella unbuttoned her jeans. "This is more than okay." She kicked her jeans off.

"Tell me about the panties."

"Uhhh." Green cotton with foxy written on the backside? No. "What panties?" she asked, sliding those off too.

He groaned. "Are you actually trying to kill me? Do you know what I'd do if I found nothing lacy and pretty in my way when I touched you?"

"I have a few guesses."

"Ahh well. You mustn't be too eager."

"No?"

"No. You tease first. Around the lips. Between your legs. Along the shape of that pretty flower. Are you doing that for me, mouse?"

"Yes."

"Just a tease. That's all. A brush along one side, then the other." He spoke in a measured tone, his voice deep, rumbling in her ear. Bella quivered. "That's the problem with the young pups. Quick. Like little bunnies. You want to go slow. Lean back against my chest. Feel my arms around you. My hand on you. Stroking. Titillating."

"Oh, I like that word."

"Is that what it takes to turn you on? Pretty words? Titillate," he said again, enunciating purposefully. "Tantalize. Sumptuous. Evocative. Mastication."

Bella giggled, and then she groaned. This was strange and fantastic and she was helplessly turned on.

"I think it's time we got that little nightie all the way off," he said.

_**~0~**_

Bella was sitting with her back against the arm of the couch, laptop open as she worked on an essay. It was getting close to the end of her senior year. She couldn't believe she'd be a graduate in another month.

The door to her room opened, and Alice breezed in, a dreamy smile on her face. Snickering, Bella moved her feet so her friend would have somewhere to sit. "Hello there, stranger. Are you by chance looking for a roommate? Mine seems to have disappeared. I haven't seen her in, like, three weeks."

Alice took Bella's feet and put them on her lap, waggling her eyebrows. "That's because your roommate's boyfriend only lets her out of bed for work and class." She giggled. "Oh, Bella. It's great. It's just so, so good. Dating an older man...it's perfect, you know? Guys our age are so obnoxious. It's a whole other ballgame with Jasper."

"Hey, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"I'm so, so happy." As though to demonstrate, Alice gave a joyful little squeak. "And let me tell you, in bed? It's a whole other world. He's not clumsy. The other boys I've dated are all grabby hands. They go from 0 to hard and fast in a minute. Jasper is all finesse."

Bella hummed an acknowledgement, ducking her head to hide her blush. Hadn't Edward said about the same thing? Of course, Bella had no way of knowing if he only talked a good game. Still, it was only a matter of following his own instructions, wasn't it?

There had been a lot of phone sex the last three weeks.

"You're blushing. Why are _you _blushing?" Alice asked, closing Bella's laptop screen. "You know what you need? You need some action. _Any _action. Even the quick-like-bunny boys. You need a man, my virginal Bella, if only for five minutes."

"I'm not a virgin."

"Close enough. Seriously, Bella, there is nothing better than sex when it comes to stress relief. Look at me. You've known me for years, right? I'm always stressed around finals time."

"You're always insane around finals time."

"Exactly, and look at me. Do I look stressed?"

In fact, Alice looked like she could have been sunning herself on the deck of a cruise ship. "Sated is a good look on you," Bella said.

"And it'd be a good look on you too." Alice patted her leg. "You work way too hard as it is, Bella. You should look into the benefits of a booty call. You're gorgeous. It's not like it would be difficult to find someone to _fill _your needs." Alice snickered.

"My needs are being met, thanks."

"Honey, trust me, this"-She wagged two fingers in a pumping motion-"doesn't compare to actual human interaction. It's so much better with a man to talk dirty in your ear."

Bella couldn't help the shudder of pleasure that went through her, remembering the timbre of Edward's voice in her ear as she-

"Isabella Swan!"

Bella jumped, startled by Alice's shriek, and sat up straighter. "What? What?"

Alice pointed at her accusingly. "You've been fooling around with someone, and you haven't told me."

"What? No." Bella didn't know why she bothered trying to lie. Her cheeks must have been beet red for all they felt like the surface of the sun.

"Yes," Alice said, wagging her finger. "Getting your needs met, huh? Who is he?"

"No one."

Alice's eyes went wide. "Is it someone taboo? A professor? That Eleazar guy you hang out with so much is kind of hot, you know, in a Sean Connery kind of way."

"You're so gross. No."

"Is it a woman?"

"_No_."

"You can tell me, Bella."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Uh huh. Then how are your needs being met, exactly, hmm?"

"It's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business. You're my best friend."

Bella made to get off the couch, but Alice caught her by the ankles. "Let go, Alice."

"Nuh-uh. Not until you tell me the truth."

"Let go."

"Tell me."

"Agh. It's Edward, okay?"

Alice blinked at her. "Edward? Sexy-accent, tea-basket Edward?"

Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Do you know any other Edwards?"

"No, but honey, I know guys like to brag about their length, but there's no way he's getting the job done from England."

"Oh god." Bella covered her face with her hands. "Phone sex, Alice. We've been having phone sex. A lot of it."

Alice's eyebrows made for her hairline. "Whoa. Okay." Her grin returned in full force. "So has he sent you the obligatory dick pic?"

"What? No."

"Really? Usually they send dick pics without any prompting at all. Idiots." Alice shook her head. "You didn't even tell me you know what he looks like."

"I don't know what he looks like."

Alice stared at her again. "Okay, Bella. What the fuck?"

"What, Alice? Does it really matter what he looks like?"

"I just think it's a little weird, that's all. You let this guy-"

"I let him what? He's never seen me, which means he's never actually touched me. It doesn't matter what he looks like. It _shouldn't _matter. He's a voice at the other end of the phone. Words on a computer screen. That's the great thing about the Internet, right? You can get to know amazing people without the shallow barrier of caring what they look like?"

Alice studied her for a few seconds. "Oh, okay. I see."

Bella ducked her head, beyond self-conscious and irritated. "What? What do you see?"

"You don't want to ask him for a picture because then you'd have to give him one." Alice shook her head. "First of all, you're ridiculous. You're very pretty, Bella, and it's time you figured that out. Secondly, if you don't want to ask, do what everyone else in the world does and google him. We might get lucky, and he'll have an unlocked Facebook or something."

"I'm not going to do that. That's stalker-y."

"Yeah, well. Being a little bit stalker-y is warranted every now and again." She gave the side of Bella's thigh a playful smack. "Just ask him, you big dork."

"It doesn't-"

"Yeah, it really does. Give me a break, Bella. You spend every minute you can talking with this guy. He got his dad, your hero, to write a recommendation for you. You call him as soon as you wake up, and he's the last person you say goodnight to. Doesn't he still have ties here?"

"His brother lives nearby," Bella muttered.

"So it's not impossible that you might get to do the real sex thing one day."

Bella's mouth went dry at the thought.

Alice giggled. "Exactly. Just ask him."

Bella grumbled and reached for her laptop again. "Whatever," she said.

But Alice had poured water on the seed Bella had been trying to stunt. When her phone chimed with the familiar Skype call tone, her heart began to pound erratically.

"Hey, Ducky," Edward said when she answered.

"Hey," she said, wondering would she or wouldn't she?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Many thanks to songster, barburella, capricorn75 and of course myonlyheroin**

**OH. And the loveliness of viewers like you!**


End file.
